This invention relates to a play gym, it relates more particularly to an outdoor play gym of the type which includes swings and other kinetic play devices.
Play gyms have, of course, have been available for many years. Invariably they take the form of one or more horizontal bars from which are suspended swings and the like, supported at its opposite ends by legs arranged as A-frames or T-frames. Invariably also the upper ends of the legs are connected to the ends of the horizntal bars by rigid socket-type joints which envelop the ends of the bars to provide rigid connections between the legs and the bars. If the play gym is unusually long, a third set of supportive legs is often situated at the middle of the horizontal bars.
Prior play gyms are sold in a knocked down condition with the horizontal bar and various legs, brackets, bolts, nuts, etc. all being more or less loose in the shipping carton. Consequently, all the components of the gym must be assembled by the ultimate purchaser. This is usually a time consuming task for the average parent. A typical prior play gym requires installation of over two dozen bolts to assemble the gym frame alone. Additional nut and bolt connections are required to assemble the individual gym rides.
Furthermore, once the gym is assembled and exposed to the elements, it is extremely difficult to knock down the play gym for storage or to move it from one location to another because the individual bolts become rusted and bent. In fact, in many cases the only feasible way to remove them is with a hacksaw.
Because it is so difficult to disassemble the average play gym, few people bother to store the gym in the winter months when it is not in use. Consequently the prior play units do not last as long as they should. Furthermore, since there are so many loose parts associated with the conventional units, even when they are disassembled, braces, bolts, nuts and other parts become misplaced or lost. Consequently when the time comes to reassemble the gym, new parts have to be purchased.
The up-shot of all these problems is that once the usual play gym is assembled, it tends to remain in the same location for its entire life. It is not moved when the family goes on vacation to a summer home and in many cases it does not even accompany the family upon a permanent change of residence.
Another problem with conventional play gyms is that they take up a considerable amount of yard space. Thus where yard space is quite limited, say, in the city, an unused play gym restricts the use of the yard for other activities.